Run, little girl, run
by Skovko
Summary: Running for her life from one gang, Zoe ends up in the arms of a rival gang. Not by choice but simply because she runs straight into them while fleeing. Roman, Seth and Dean are toying with her, scaring her, until Randy shows up and demands her back to his gang. They refuse to let their new found property go and take her with them.
1. Caught

Her heart was pounding like crazy in her chest as she ran as fast as she could. She could hear the man yelling at her to come back and she knew she had to make it out of there fast before he would catch up with her. She had never been that scared in her entire life.

She let out a scream as an arm grabbed her around her waist and she felt her feet leave the ground as someone lifted her up in the air.

"We have a runner!" The voice laughed.

It wasn't the man who was chasing her. It was someone else. She had no idea who he was and she didn't wanna know. She just wanted to get away. She tried kicking him but he sat her down on the ground again, still holding on tight to her.

"What do you say, Seth? Let her run or keep her?" The man asked as he spun her around to face another man standing there.  
"I say we keep her, Dean," Seth answered.  
"Please let me go," she begged in a whisper.  
"Alright. Run, little girl, run," Dean said as he let go off her.

She didn't have to be told twice. She took off but only got a few steps before a third man caught her. He was around the same height as the man who had just been holding her but he had a much wider frame.

"I think you lost something, Dean," he chuckled.  
"How nice of you to return it to me, Roman," Dean said.

They were toying with her. She knew it and she was scared. And still there was the yelling voice from the original man chasing her that came closer and closer.

"That one's mine!" A voice shouted as he found her in the arms of the three men.  
"Hello Randy. What brings you here?" Seth asked.  
"You got my property," Randy sneered.

Dean walked over to her and grabbed her chin.

"What's your name, little girl?" He asked.  
"Zoe," she answered.  
"Do you belong to Randy?" He asked.  
"I don't know him. Please, let me go. He kidnapped me and I got away and... and..." She stumbled over the words, not sure why she was spilling the truth to these three men who didn't seem to have much better thoughts about her.

Dean looked at her intensely and she looked down at the ground. This whole situation was messed up and fear was pulsing through her entire body.

"Yeah, not gonna happen, Randy. We're keeping her," he said as he let go off her chin.  
"You can't do that. We got an order on her," Randy said.  
"See, that's your problem. You and your shitty gang selling women like you please. I'll admit, I can see why someone would want her but she's the property of our gang now," Dean said.  
"This isn't over," Randy growled.  
"Yeah yeah, run along now and tell everyone to stay the fuck out of our business," Seth said as he took a step forward.

Randy quickly turned around and ran back the way he came from.

"What do you wanna do about this one?" Roman asked, still holding on to Zoe.  
"We're taking her with us," Dean answered.  
"No, please, don't," she cried out as she tried to struggle out of Roman's grip.

He just laughed at her miserable attempt before dragging her with him easily.


	2. Stripped

"Roman, put her in the cell. Seth, gather up the rest for a quick meeting," Dean said.

Roman dragged the crying woman with him. She was shoved inside a dark room and he closed and locked the door behind him. It stank of urine in there. The room was empty besides of a bucket in one of the corners. Undoubtedly where the stench of urine was coming from. She sat down in the opposite corner and dragged her shirt up to cover her nose.

The men all sat down and looked at each other.

"Alright, we caught Randy on our territory today," Dean started.  
"You what?" Kofi asked shocked.  
"One of their girls got away and he chased her here. We got her locked up but we gotta prepare for them to come for her," Roman explained.  
"How did she manage to escape? As far as we know, no one's ever done that," Dolph said.  
"We don't know and we don't care. All we know is they're about to take the war into our territory to get her back," Dean said.  
"And when they come, we'll be ready," Seth added.

Everyone cleared out after the meeting except for the three leaders.

"What do you wanna do about her?" Seth asked.  
"I'll take her to my room tonight. No reason to leave her in the cell. It's not like she's actually done anything wrong to us. If she tries anything, I can always put her back there," Dean answered.

She pressed her back against the wall as the door opened.

"Alright little girl, get up," Dean said as he stood in the doorway and looked at her.

She curled up the best she could, too afraid to do or say anything. He let out a sound of annoyance before walking over to her, grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet.

"I said get up. When I tell you to do something, you better well do it if you know what's best for you," he said before dragging her with him.

Shortly after she found herself inside a bedroom. He leaned up against the door and looked at her.

"Strip!" He ordered.  
"Wha... what?" She stuttered.  
"You heard me. Off with your clothes all the way down to your panties," he said.

She turned her back at him. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she started to undress. He watched her silently from the door. His arms were crossed and his eyes were firmly planted on her body. When she was finally left standing in just her panties, he walked over and gathered her clothes.

"I don't think I have to tell you what kind of sketchy neighbourhood you're in. A little girl running through this area in panties will never make it out in one peace. It may not be any of our Shield guys or even The Hunters that will catch you but someone will get you. The night has more eyes than you can imagine," he said.

She didn't answer. She just stood there, slowly nodding her head, tears still running down.

He disappeared with her clothes. She didn't know what she was suppose to do so she just kept standing in the spot where he had left her. Shortly after he came back emptyhanded.

"Get in bed," he said.

She laid down, pulling up the duvet quickly to cover herself. He chuckled from his spot. She heard him take off his clothes as well and shortly after he crawled under the duvet to her. A chill went down her spine as he moved in close and put his arm around her.

"Are you gonna try anything funny tonight?" He asked, almost in a threathening voice.  
"No," she whispered.  
"Good girl. Now go to sleep," he said.


	3. Cuffed

Zoe woke up confused the next morning. For a moment she had forgotten what had happened and where she was. She felt the presence of someone next to her. She opened her eyes to see blue eyes staring at her. She threw her body backwards in shock just to slam the back of her head into the wall that the bed was standing up against. He didn't laugh or mock her but he didn't seem to care either.

"How old are you?" He asked.  
"22," she answered.

He didn't say anything to that information. He just got out of bed.

"Stay," he said as he was leaving the room.

Like she would ever go anywhere only in her panties when she knew there was several other men out there. Shortly after he came back with her clothes. He threw it on the bed.

"Get dressed," he said.

Shortly after she was walking next to him. He had a hand tight around one of her upper arms. He led her into a room where several men looked up at her.

"Sit!" He barked as he shoved her towards an empty chair in the corner.

She sat down. He walked over to the table and sat down as well.

"So she's the one they'll be coming for," he said as he pointed towards her.

All the men just nodded while still giving her looks.

"Today we need to prepare ourselves. A little bird has been singing about them coming tomorrow," Seth said.  
"What about her?" Roman asked.  
"Put her in the cell until later," Dean answered.  
"No, please don't," she said lowly from her seat.

They all looked at her again.

"Chain me up or something. Just don't put me back in that room," she begged.  
"Alright, have it your way," Dean said.

They ended the meeting and the men started leaving the room.

"Let's go, little girl," Dean said.

She stood up. Once again he held tight to her arm as he walked her to a bathroom.

"Down!" He ordered.

She sat down on the floor. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her to the sink.

"You asked for it," he said.  
"Thank you," she said.

Anything was better than the urine stinking cell and she was hoping for something like this to happen. At least this would help her make a run for it. Dean walked towards the door. He turned around and looked at her.

"Out of curiosity. How did you get away from The Hunters?" He asked.  
"They weren't paying attention," she answered.

He narrowed his eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't about to tell. He would immetiately throw her back in the cell if he knew.

"I know there's more to that story but suit yourself if you don't wanna spill the details," he said.

Then he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. She listened but she didn't hear him lock it. Why would he? She was chained up and as far as he knew, she wouldn't be able to get away.

She held her breath for a short while as she heard Dean's footsteps disappear down the hall. When she knew for sure he was gone, she started getting free. Having hypermobile hands and fingers had always made her do things other people couldn't. She pushed her knuckles in to make them smaller than her wrists and her hands easily slid out of the handcuffs.

She got to her feet and walked over to the door. She opened it silently and peeked out. No one was there. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. She had to try. She had to get out of there. She walked out of the bathroom and started making her way down the hall.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Roman's voice shouted.

She started running as fast as she could. She could hear multiple footsteps chasing her. Someone pushed her up against the wall and she screamed as she tried fighting him.

"Fucking stand still!" Dean growled as he tried getting her under control.  
"Let me go!" She screamed but it was useless.

He dragged her kicking and screaming back the way she came from.

"God damn it, little girl, stop fighting!" He yelled.

She got pushed inside his bedroom and he closed the door behind him.

"Don't you get it? I'm trying to save you here!" He yelled.

His words went in but she didn't stop to process them. She threw herself at him, hoping to somehow get past him and out of the door. He lifted her up and threw her down on the bed. He jumped on her and pinned her hands down.

"Fuck, Zoe, listen! They're coming for you and if they get you, you'll be sold to who the fuck knows and your life will be over. Yes, we're using you as a pawn in this war but we're also trying to make you get out of it alive," he said.

Tears were running down her cheeks. She was scared and on the edge of becoming hysterical. He only knew one way to shut up women so he quickly leaned his head down and kissed her. She stopped struggling right away, completely taken by surprise. And then she did something that surprised him. She pushed her crotch up against his and grinded it on him.

If that was what it would take to keep her calm, he would do it. He slowly rolled down next to her, never breaking the kiss. He lifted up her skirt and stuck his hand down her panties. She parted her legs and allowed his fingers to enter her. He pushed in two fingers, still kissing her as he started working them inside her. His thumb stroke her clit and he was slowly building up her orgasm. She moved her head away from his and moaned loudly as he made her cum.

"Feel better now?" He asked as he pulled his hand out of her panties.

That's when she realized what had just happened. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded. She couldn't even look at him. She was embarrased.

"Good," he said as he got out of bed.

He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Listen, if you wanna go, just go. But you gotta understand that they know where you live and they'll come for you again. Randy said they had an order on you and they want their money. You can try and survive on your own but we both know that will never happen. Or you can stay here and let us fight this war tomorrow, taking them down for good. It's not just you on the line here. You gotta see the bigger picture. They've been kidnapping and selling women for years now. You're not the first and you won't be the last," he said.

She finally looked at him.

"So I'm only gonna ask you once. Do you wanna leave?" He asked.  
She swallowed and slowly shook her head.  
"Good girl," he said and left the room.


	4. Memorized

She stayed in his bedroom for 30 minutes. He didn't come back. She finally got to her feet and opened the door. She had to pee. She made her way towards the bathroom. Different men were watching her as she walked through the area but no one tried to stop her. She knew it was Dean's doing. He had already told them all about her agreeing to stay.

She did her business in the bathroom and jumped back as she opened the door and came face to face with Seth. She hadn't heard him walk down the hall.

"Come with me," he said.

He turned around and started walking. She followed him. He took her into a room that looked like some kind of office. There was a bulletin board on the wall with a map of the city on it.

"Where do you live?" He asked.  
"There," she answered and pointed.  
"Alright. We are here," he said and pointed on another spot on the map.

She nodded.

"Memorize the map, more specifically your way out of this area," he said.

She looked at the map. Her eyes followed the different roads until she had found what she believed was the fastest and easiest way out. Seth watched her as her lips were moving, every now and then the words "left" and "right" were whispered. After a while she closed her eyes, her lips still moving but no words coming out while she tried the route in her head. She opened her eyes again and looked at the map. Her face turned into a big smile.

"Got it?" Seth asked.  
"Got it," she answered.

They both turned around as they heard the door open behind them. Roman and Dean entered.

"She's got it," Seth said.  
"Good," Roman answered.

She looked at Dean who had the handcuffs in his hand.

"I just need to know one thing. How did you get out of these?" He asked.

She reached her hands towards him.

"Let me show you," she said.

He smirked at her as he cuffed her again. All three men stared in wonder as she easily twisted her knuckles and her hands slid out.

"How on earth do you do that?" Roman asked.  
"I'm hypermobile," she answered.  
"Can you do it if I chain your hands on your back?" Dean asked.  
"Yes. That's how I escaped... ehm... what did you call them? The Hunters?" She said.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened since you ended up with them?" Roman asked.  
"I was making my way home. I was at my frontdoor when someone grabbed me. I was chained up and thrown into the back of a van. I got free and just waited for the van to stop. The moment he opened the door, I kneed him right in the face and ran. The rest of the story you know," she answered.

They all just nodded.

"Why did you stop me? Why didn't you just let me run?" She asked, referring to the day before.  
"We were just having some fun," Seth answered.  
"I didn't think it was funny," she said.  
"We were just toying with you. We were gonna let you run but then Randy showed up," Roman said.  
"And you know the rest from there," Dean said.

She was the one nodding this time.

"So we're all good?" Dean asked.  
"I'm gonna go back into your room. Whatever you need, let me know and I'll do it. I'll be your fucking pawn in this game," she said.  
"Game?" Seth narrowed his eyes.  
"Game, war, whatever you wanna call it. I don't care. It's your fight, I'm just a playing piece. I'll do what you ask of me, no questions asked. I just wanna know if you're gonna let me go afterwards," she said.  
"Why else would I have asked you to memorize your way out of here?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know. Because it's another sick game of yours?" She wondered.  
"We don't play that way," Roman said.  
"How would I know? I don't know you. Yesterday morning my life was on tracks and today I find myself here in the company of strange men that scare me," she said.  
"Just go to my room," Dean said.

She nodded and walked past them.


	5. Freed

Dean came back to his room late that evening. He smiled as he watched her already in bed. Her clothes were left on the floor and she had taken liberty of going through his closet and put on one of his shirts. He didn't mind though. He wasn't hiding anything in there and he wanted her to feel safe. He would never say it out loud but he hated using her in this war.

He undressed and crawled under the duvet to her and put his arm around her waist like the night before.

"Hey," she said sleepy.

He didn't say anything back. Instead he moved his hand to her thigh and started caressing it.

"Dean..." She started.  
"Ssh," he shushed her as he moved his hand up to her panties.

He pushed them down her thighs and ran his fingers back up quickly. She pushed her ass a bit backwards and he took it as an invitation and pushed two fingers inside her.

She started moaning right away as he moved his fingers in and out of her. He leaned in to kiss her neck. His thoughts kept wandering to what he was doing to her, not in that moment but in general. He should just have let her go, find her a safe place, hide her somewhere. She shouldn't be here and be a part of their war. He hated himself for that and he somehow thought pleasuring her was his way of apologizing.

He pulled his fingers out of her. He pulled his boxers down and grabbed his dick. She should know just how sorry he was. He lined his dick up at her entrance, slowly pushing himself into her. Her moans increased as he thrust into her over and over. He kept at it at a slow pace but he thrust in hard, making sure she felt him time after time. He gently bit down on her shoulder as he was finally rewarded with her screaming as he made her cum. Her walls squeezed his dick and he grunted as he came too.

He pulled out of her and pulled up her panties again before pulling his own boxers up as well. He wrapped his arm around her again and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through this mess," he whispered.

He woke her up early next morning. His face was one big apology to look at.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.  
"Not really," she answered truthfully as she got out of bed and got dressed.

He sighed.

"I'm really sorry for all of this," he said and pulled her in for a quick hug.  
"It's alright. Let's get this done with. Just promise me to take them down so no other woman will ever have to suffer by their hands again," she said.  
"I promise," he said.

He handed her a small knife.

"Hide it somewhere on you. Use it if needed," he said.  
"Hide it where? I'm in a skirt," she said.

He scratched his head as he was thinking.

"Oh, screw this," she said and stuck it down her panties. "I'm glad it's a folding knife."

He burst out laughing.

They walked outside to the rest of the gang.

"Incoming!" Someone yelled and suddenly it was just her and Dean.

She swallowed hard as she felt the metal close around her wrists behind her back.

"I'm sorry for not getting into details with you but I need your fear to be as real as possible. Just go with whatever I tell you to do no matter how crazy it seems. I promise you won't get hurt," he said.

She nodded, not knowing what to say in this situation. She was already scared. Her fear was very much real and he knew it. Her fear only increased as several men came into her line of sight.

"That one belongs to us!" Randy sneered.  
"I got her all chained up and ready for you," Dean said.  
"You wouldn't hand her over the other day. What made you change your mind?" Randy asked.  
"Meet me in the middle," Dean answered.

Randy left his gang and walked towards Dean while Dean had a hold on her arm and dragged her with him. They met in the middle.

"Down!" Dean growled and pushed her to her knees.

Randy looked down at her and smirked.

"So what do you want?" Randy asked.  
"Money, of course," Dean answered.  
"Of course," Randy said and nodded.  
Dean grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.  
"She's a pretty little thing. She must be worth much to you," he said.

He looked down at her face and winked at her, nodding his head just slightly enough for her to understand. She started pushing her knuckles inwards, sliding out of the cuffs. She slowly put one hand inside her skirt and panties and pulled out the knife. Her movements were as slow and gentle as possible so Randy didn't notice.

"We have a buyer who's pretty pissed about us not delivering yet. We'll give you half of what he's paying and a free round for all your men at the next set of women we catch," Randy said.

Dean pretended to think it through for a few seconds.

"Alright," he said and stuck out his hand.  
Randy grabbed it and shook it. Dean grabbed her arm again.  
"Get up!" He growled as he yanked her to her feet.  
He pushed her towards Randy.  
"She's all yours," he said.

Randy grabbed her arm. She did her best to keep both hands on her back to pretend she was still cuffed. He was too busy to even check as he started walking back to his men. Suddenly a lot of screams sounded and men were running towards them from all directions.

"It's a fucking ambush!" Someone shouted.

Randy looked down at her and she quickly jammed the knife into his thigh. He howled in pain and grabbed the knife to pull it back out.

"Away, Zoe!" Dean yelled as he launched at Randy.

Dean pulled the knife out and stabbed it into Randy's throat instead.

"Next time go for the kill," Dean sneered.  
"I'm not a murderer," she tried but he had already run towards the two groups of men fighting.

She watched in horror as The Hunters fell one by one. She knew she should be happy to see the gang's demise but it was like a scene out of a slasher movie. As Dean delivered the final kill, he looked up to see her face in complete fear. Their eyes met and he knew it was the last time. So many things he suddenly wanted to say to her but he just stood still as she started running.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned his head to meet Roman's eyes.

"You did the right thing," he said.  
"I know," Dean said.

He turned his head back to see her disappear fast down the street.

"Run, little girl, run," he said and smiled.


End file.
